The Godslingers Next Gen: Storm The Base
Storm the base is a short story written by the The Godslingers Next Gen OC club. Chapter 1: Finn's POV I put on my enchanted trench coat, combed my auburn hair (or attempted), put my dagger in it's sheath and swung my mace. My girlfriend, Lyre, walked in. She has long, dark red hair, piercing black eyes, and wore an iron grey coat over black armor. She carried a staff. "Just checkin in on you. Making sure the stress and/or Nadine hasn't killed you." she said. "No." I said. "Okay. Well, if you're sure..." she took a step toward me. "Yes. I'm sure." I said. We kissed. After that, Josh came in saying "Okay. Well I got the schematics for the base." Josh said, holding up a scroll. We unrolled it. "Okay. Nadine's got guards posted here, here, and here." Josh said, putting two stick figures at 3 points. "But there is a weak link here!" I said, drawing a break on the bottom. "Yes. No door, but one was supposed to go there. Nadine covered it hastily. This is our..." He wrote the word ENTRANCE over my break. "But she has an air base." Lyre said. "We have Sabre for that." Josh said, smiling evilly. Chapter 2: Sabre's POV I stared up at Nadine's base, just looking at it gave me chills. I looked back and saw my son, Hope Robson, he was sharpening his sword and just adjusting the straps on his pauldrons, He was a handsome boy for a 12 yr old although he could pass as fourteen. He tried to put on a helmet but his blonde spiky hair wouldn't allow it. Rose was behind him, her long green hair in a pony tail, she flicked her swiss army knife and it became a gold sword, she put on her horse hair helmet. Hope looked at me, his icey eyes full of kindness "You ok dad?" "Yeah i'm fine" i said, i pulled out my phone and pressed the sword app, it became a longsword of pure stygian iron. I put it on a sheath on my back, so its faster to get instead of in phone form. Suddenly i saw the others, they were setting up for battle. I joined them "You ready?" asked Finn as Hope and Rose joined me "Hey i'm only here so you don't hurt yourself like when you were a kid" Finn laughed I hoped that was not the last time i heard him laugh Chapter 3: Lyre's POV "Okay, then." Finn whispered, nodding to us. "Ready?" "Uh, Finn. Don't go being all Charlie's Angels-type." I groaned. Finn smiled at me. "Just being careful." I chuckled. "Hate to break the lovey-doveyness, but we better get goin'." Josh laughed. I focused back to attention. "Okay...." Josh's face was contorted with concentration. "Jessica, you first." Jessica gave a hearty laugh and shadow-traveled inside the base. "I'll go next." I offered. Finn nodded reluctantly and I threw a smirk at him. "I can shadow-travel." "Fine. Fine." He mumbled. "Thanks." I spoke airily and shadow-traveled next to Jessica, who was crouched in some pile of boxes near the entrance door. "Howdy." She greeted me. I smiled. Chapter 4: Jessica's P.O.V Lyre just appeared next to me. "Howdy," I smiled at her. "Hi," Lyre said back. "So, how do we do this?" "Hmm..." I mused. Josh knew the answer. He had the blueprint of Nadine's base. Just then, a faint golden glow was seen on the right. Josh approached us. I pulled him aside and covered his mouth. "Josh! Do you know you can give away our positions if you do that?" Josh struggled. "Mmmmmmffffff!!!!" He muffled scream. "Oops..." I let him go. He took a big gasp for breath. "Now, what are you doing here?" "Something tells me you need help, besides there's nothing in there to check out." Chapter 5: Rose's POV I climbed through the vent after Finn and Sabre. Then I caused tree branches, thorn bushes and poison oak to grow and block the vent. No one could get in or out. Unless they were a child of Ceres/Demeter or had the Achilles Curse or were a child of Hyperion or Helios or Apollo or Hephaestus. We crawled through and got out. 2 guards stood a few feet to the left. If they turned slightly, they would see us. I created 2 vines and pulled them down the vent. I dethickened the Poison Oak and they fell through it, got Poison Oak, and fell to their demise itchy and with a rash. Aren't I merciless? We snuck through, and managed to reach a promising-looking room. Finn blasted the door open and a woman with pale skin, firey red hair and fangs greeted us with a hiss. Josh shot her with his bow and arrow. It hit a chink in her helmet and she blew up. We kept going. Nothing happened for 10 or so minutes. Chapter 6: Hope's POV I followed behind the others, I had this weird feeling we were being watched and when i got that feeling it was never good. We exited the vent and procceded down the hallway We soon came to a large room with smooth marble colloums and a smooth...dance floor? "A ball room?" Sabre said "Why would Nadine want a ballroom?" "I have no idea but if she can dance i will be seriously freaked out" said Finn. At that moment i got a painful feeling in the back of my head. Company. I drew my knife and threw it behind me, it hit the Dracanae square in the face and she disintergrated but there was more alot more and in full body armour was Nadine leading them "Hello Finn, Sabre, Rose and-" she looked at me and i got a weird feeling "Who is this handsome lad" Sabre snarled "Leave him out of this!" he drew his sword and charged "Dad!!"﻿ Chapter 7: Josh's P.O.V I watched as Sabre engaged Nadine, which is a very suicidal thing to do. I could tell that Sabre is going to survive this. Meanwhile, we had other troubles to attend to. I was faced with the hyperborean giants. They are now here. I unleashed a blast of golden energy to the hyperborean giants, and when they die, they just shattered in shards of ice due to my immense heat. I saw Nadine trying to swat Sabre away, because she wants to kill me so bad. Oh no, this is bad. Nadine's primary target is me, so I had no way of hiding from her. Finally, the sun came to its peak. It is midday now, which means that I would regenerate even faster. Nadine lunged at me. I was filled with anger, hatred.... She had kidnapped me twice, and I would not let that happen again. Nadine tried to struck my back. I dodged, pulled my sword out and stabbed her in the back. Nadine growled in pain and I pulled the sword out of her back and quickly sliced her hands. She backed away quickly as golden ichor soaked through her back and she lunged at me again. "You fought well, Josh McLean!" Nadine commented. Then, she vanished, presumably teleporting behind me. Just then, as I anticipated, she appeared behind me, and before that, I allowed my hand to go brighter, and as soon as she appeared, the ball of light in my hands exploded. Nadine was disoriented, and I drove my sword onto Nadine's ribs. Nadine stared at me in shock, and said. "I will be back, Josh McLean! And mark my words! I will kill you sooner or later!" Then she disappeared. That left Sabre fighting off countless of monsters. Chapter 8: Sabre's P.O.V I screamed in pain as a hellhound slashed my breastplate off. I fell to the floor but quickly got back up as a Dracanae came at me with a trident and a net, i ducked as she swiped the net at me but stared in horror as she thrust her trident into my shoulder "Argh!" i pulled the trident out then stabbed her with it. The others were running towards me but i shouted "NO! GO BACK NOW, HEAD TO THE BOATS!!!" I kicked a hellhound away and retrieved my sword from the ground. I slashed and slashed but it made no differance, the more i killed the more came back it was like cutting off a head of a Hydra. I suddenly felt something hot on my back and i relised i was on fire, Telekhines were throwing chunks of lava at me. I screamed in agony but continued fighting till we came to a giant glass window of Gaea, the goddess of the earth. I slashed a Telekhine's head off and kicked it into the face of a Dracanae when suddenly a Hellhound jumped out of nowhere and we both crashed threw the window. I felt myself falling, i instincly thrust my sword forward and heard the whimper of the hellhound. Then i found myself on the ground, rain pouring on me and blood pouring down my broken body Chapter 9: Hope's POV I screamed I ran away from the group towards my dad. Monsters were jumping out of windows, pretty soon we'd be cornered. I grabbed my father and pulled him towards the boats, the others guarding me as i got closer but before i could make it a hand grabbed me and i found myself flying. I looked up and saw Nadine, she had leather black wings now. I struggled out of her grip but she was like steel, i couldn't get away. I had no idea where she was taking me and i did not want to find out, i drew my knife from my sleeve and stabbed her arm and i found myself falling. Have you ever done sky diving before? i sure haven't Nadine was right behind me, i didn't know how far up we were but i could see it was pretty high. She was gaining on me, pretty soon she'd get me. I rumaged in my pocket and found it, a small gold cylinder that my father gave me, said it belonged to his father, I pressed a button on it and it expanded becoming a gold spear The Spear of Hippolyta the Queen Amazon.﻿ Chapter 10: Lyre's POV I tried to stop Hope. He didn't listen. He kept on running until Nadine caught him. Shouting in devastation, I turned my attention to the hundreds of monsters still charging at us. We engaged ourselves in fighting. Somehow, Nadine had figured out that we're going to attack her base. She had made a trap....and now Sabre's gone, and we ourselves are in danger. I fought against armies of dracaenae and Laistrygonian giants. I forgot about Hope, all alone with Nadine hot on his tail, and just a young boy in his age...... I shook my head and focused on the battle. The storm was bad, especially with the window broken. Spray of water and bits of glass poured in. Exhaustion washed over me. I used the last of my energy to summon waves of the dead. Then I shadow-traveled to where Hope is, a thought in my mind bobbing up and down: I'm insane and freakin' damn tired. There was Hope, fighting spear to spear with Nadine, who has.... Wings? Weird. Chapter 11: Josh's P.O.V I had my attention to the hundreds of monsters. I concentrated my hand to illuminate in an intensely bright light, and then formed it so it shoots lasers. Once it's ready, I willed the laser to pounce at the monsters. The lasers are pretty powerful, incinerating the monsters caught in the vicinity. I willed it to go left and right, as the monsters disappear. I saw Lyre watching Hope fighting against Nadine. Nadine is now gaining an advantage against Hope. Nadine swiped Hope's feet and he fell down. He tried to get up, but Nadine got him pinned down. She delivered a blow that is one step away to breaking Hope's ribs, but fortunately, Hope's ribs didn't broke. So, I willed my hand to form a light orb and dropped it into the middle of the monster swarm. As I watched, the orb began to explode, killing every monster in the vicinity. My attention is to Hope now. I figure he would not last any longer, especially when Nadine had reformed, when I thought she had faded. Then a thought occured to me. Nadine may unable to fade because her essence is super strong. I pulled Hope out of there, and I unleashed one other wall of force, but this time 5 times more powerful. The force blew almost all of the monsters and that cost me so much energy. My knees buckled in front of Lyre, and everything went black. Chapter 12: Rose POV The wall of force knocked Nadine stright into her own base and soon the whole place came crashing down, entombing Nadine a load of thick rock. Mission Accomplished. Hope threw away his spear and ran to Sabre, me right behind him I bunddled Sabre in my arms, crying into his face Suddenly i felt a hand touch my cheek and saw it was Sabres, he was still alive! I kissed him and crushed him with hugs. Hope broke out into a wicked smile and shouted "He's alive, he's ok!!" The others gathered round and knelt down to him. Josh looked worried "He's sustained alot of damage, look, his ribs are torn open and his skin is burning from the lava...how can he be alive?" "He's to stubborn to die" said Finn, with as much affection in his voice as i have ever heard. Sabre's hand then touched Hope's shoulder "Dad.." Sabre put his sword into Hopes hands and when it touched his skin it transformed into a enormous broadsword about five to six feet long, with a single-edged, enormous blade approximately one foot wide "It looks heavy" Lyre said "No...no it doesn't weigh much" said Hope. Sabres mouth moved as he tried to speak but only blood came out "Sabre!" Sabre coughed it away "Hope..I want you to take my place...as second in command...become...my legacy...my...become...a perfect warrior..." and he blacked out Chapter 13: Hope POV I stared in utter horror as my mom cried over dad. Josh put his hand on my shoulder while Lyre hugged me and told me to brave, just at that moment there was a shudder and the ruins of the base seemed to stir and out of the ruins came a giant air base with the mark of Nadine on it. I grinded my teeth and picked up Hippolyta's spear in my left hand and my fathers sword in my right and walked towards the base "Hope where are you going!?" said Josh, coming after me, i pushed him away "My dad is at deaths door! he died trying to stop her and i will finish what he started!" The rain poured on my face as i ran towards the air base, i kicked my feet on the ground and the next thing a knew i was flying, manipulating the air i thing. I flew stright at the bulk of the ship, there standing was Nadine, two twin katana's made of stygian iron in her hands "You were foolish to come here handsome" she said with a evil smile "YOU MONSTER!!!" Electricity arched down my arm and it shot out of the spear like a crossbow bolt, hitting Nadine square in the chest, sending her spiraling off the air base. She sprouted her wings and flew at me, she swiped her swords at me but i blocked with my massive broadsword then hit back with Hippolyta's spear but she parry it with ease. The others looked in awe as me and Nadine hit blow after blow at each other, sending every bit of our power into each blow "How did he learn to do that?" asked Lyre "It's in his blood" said Finn, smiling wildly "Get her Hope!!" he cheered. Nadine kicked me square in the chest and i was sent crashing onto the air base, i got up and tried to grab my sword but she stopped me "This foolish spar is over" she said smiling at me "Now surrender or die, i would prefer die but i like your face to much" I still had the spear, i lifted it into the air "DIE B**CH!" A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and struck the spear and as i plunged it into the ground the whole air base exploded in a burst of light and fire. Nadine screamed as she was engulfed in flames. I was protected since i was a great grandson of Zeus and i picked up my sword and flew back down. The others cheered as i landed but i blacked out, i used to much energy. But i knew one thing, my dad wasn't dead, Zeus wouldn't let him be....he was alive.﻿ Category:The Godslingers Next Gen Category:Chapter Page